iRandom dialogue
by thesimplestterms
Summary: Some RANDOM DIALOGUEEE!:D I did it out of boredom...Hope you like it! SEDDIE! Not SO much, but still a little wink to seddie shippers ;D    Rated T just in case because of the lenguage. R


**I'm in the middle of a new chapter for iFearless, but I was bored while studying french and I decided to do a random dialogue. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: My name's Alexandra not Dan Schneider! Yeah, and Alexandra owns nothing but an iPod and this laptop…oh and the plot of this story**

*At Carly's*

-Hey, Freddork

-Yeah, Sam?

-I'm bored.

-We have a lot of homework…

-and that doesn't mean I 'm gonna do them.

-Sam, you don't need any more detentions.

-Pfft.

-Sam…

-…

-Sam!

-What?

-Do your homework.

-Don't want.

-Sam!

-Alright, alright. No need to be like a girl.

- I'm not like a girl.

-Sure, Benson, sure.

-…

-Fredweird.

-What now, Sam?

-Can I copy your homework?

-Yeah- wait, what? No, no. Not this time.

-Come on!

-Sam!

-Stop saying my name all the time.

-Ok, princess Puckett.

-Nub. And wash that smile off your face.

-*silence*

-Well, I finished.

-What? That can't be true. We have to…Sam…

-What?

-You can't just answer "yes", you have to explain your answer, too.

-Ohh…

-Yeah…

-That's why it didn't make sense that I found it so easy.

-Miss Briggs doesn't give easy homework.

-Wait, this is for Briggs?

-Yeah, she's our English teacher.

-Really? I thought she gave us maths…

-Sam…

-Yeah, _Freddie_?

-You should stop sleeping in class.

-But it's so good! I can't get such a good sleep at home!

-Are you saying tables and chairs are more comfortable than beds?

-What? No. Just saying that I don't get that sleepish anywhere else. It's hearing a teacher's voice and puff slepping time.

-Oh god.

-What now, dishrag?

-You're incredible.

-I'm gonna take that as a compliment.

-…It was a compliment.

-What?

-Nothing.

-Sure?

-150%.

*silence*

-Ehm, Fredweird.

-Yeah?

-I…I…

-Just say it.

-I don't know what to do.

-It's ok, Sam. No need to be so…Sam.

-You actually listen to yourself when you talk? cause that was pretty weird.

-I listen to myself. I just didn't know what word would fit best and said…

-Yeah, whatever. Are you gonna help me or what?

-Sure thing, Princess Puckett.

-Shut up, Benson.

-I'll shut up if I want, Puckett.

-Oh, we're feeling rebellious, aren't we? Whatever, dork, just help me, before my fist has a trip to your face.

-Ok…

-Well, help me.

-…

-Nub!

-…I can handle you now.

-Whatcha say?

-I said, I can handle you now.

-Oh, you can? I seriously doubt that.

-Wanna bet?

-Stop smirking, dork, you will lose that bet.

-We'll see.

-So, what do we bet?

-Well, we…

-I know, if I win you make my homework this whole week.

-And if I win?

-Oh, I didn't say anything about that, cause we both know you won't win.

-Sam!

-Ok, Freduccinni. If you win…

-You'll tell Lewbert, you love him.

-That's lame. But ok, I have nothing to fear.

-Ready?

-As always.

*12 minutes later. Sam on top of Freddie.*

-I told you I was going to win...AAAHH.

-What were you saying?

-Get off me nub! You're crushing my bones. When did you get so strong?

-Same time my voice got lower.

-Well, maybe you need to get your voice even more low.

-What are you sayin-Saaam!

-I'm stronger.

-Maybe. Or maybe I let you win.

-Yeah sure, Benson.

-I don't appreciate your sarcasm here, Puckett.

-Like I care.

-…

-…

-Sam…

-Yeah?

-You are too close.

-What?

-You are too…

-I heard it!

-So?

-Nothing.

-Sam..I…

-Yeah, Freddo?

-I…

-…

-I need some air. With you on me, I can barely breathe.

-Oh.

-Finally. Freedom!

-Haha. Funny.

-Just kidding, princess.

-Stop calling me that!

-You know you like it.

-…

-That was pretty stupid, wasn't it?

-Yeah.

-Please, don't kick me!

-I wasn't going to kick you.

-So you like it?

-What? No! I was going to slap you.

-Ouch, Sam!

-Whatever. I'm out.

-Sam! You forgot your homework.

-No, you forgot our bet.

-Shit.

-Princess Puckett out.

*Sam leaves*

-Oh, yes. She likes it. *smirks*

**So, what do you think? You like it? Tell me! :D**

**I do a lot of these random dialogues and I felt it was time for a random seddie dialogue!**

**One thing more…I guess you all saw the iStart a fan war promo. If not go see it! BEST. PROMO. EVER.**

**I can't wait till November ^^**

**HAM LOVES FRIED CHICKEN**

**~Alex**


End file.
